Team Free Will 2,0
by Awesome11
Summary: Ben Braedon is missing parts of his past. Claire Novak wants to find her father. And Jesse Turner needs help from the Winchesters again. What happens when these three band together to find what they're looking for, or what about when Demons and Angels return to the mix despite the fact that those doors were closed long again, by Cas and Sam, and Dean has been missing for years.
1. The Three

**Okay, so this is a new story idea I've been thinking about. This is about ten or so years after what I imagine would be the end of Supernatural, So Dean and Sam are like 40 something I think if I did my math right. I hope you guys like it!**

**oOo**

Ben Braedon walked into The Night Wolf. It was a nice little place off the edge of Kansas, pretty darn well in the middle of nowhere. The establishment was kept in good condition, set up like a bar complete with pool tables and poker games every night. In the back of the room, past the small island where the bartender sat, were stairs leading up to rooms. One needn't check in or pay for a room, merely find an empty one or company willing to share.

The place was filled with men and women alike, all rugged looking and careworn. Chatter flitted through the room as they shared their stories and swapped information. The laughter that flitted through the open spaces was the rich kind that came from people who didn't laugh nearly enough, and the smiles were unsure and sometimes shaky, like the muscles weren't used to the gesture. And of course there were days when tears were wept, but for once these people, these people had someone who cared around them.

Ben was 6'0" with short, dark hair and matching eyes. He was at the young age of 26, the kind of age when he thought he was beyond his boyhood years and other, older folks still thought he was a bright eyes young'un. He was definitely at a young age to be in the life, the hunter life that is; hunting and killing monsters and ghosts, all the things that go 'bump' in the night. He didn't really know why he had joined it, unlike others he had no dead relatives, no hunters in his family, yet from a young age he had always known the supernatural was real and felt this desire to protect others from it.

He walked past the groups of hunters chatting or hustling each other for money from various poker games and dart challenges, instead sitting himself down on a stool surrounding the small island in the middle, where stood a man wiping a glass as he chatted with a few of the hunters around him, refilling other's glasses as they called for another round. His head bobbed up as he saw Ben approach and a smile broke out on his face.

"Hey, Ben, how's the hunting?" He asked cheerfully. The bartender had a slightly mousy look to him, and a scruffy almost-beard. His hair was brown and his ears stuck out of the side of his head. He wore several layers of clothing and around his neck hung a chain, tucked away under his shirt.

"It's been great, Garth, just finished up a small haunting down in Texas." Ben replied as he took a glass from the bartender. "Thanks."

"No problem, Amigo, you just gotta tell me the details." Garth replied, his eyes shining in a way no other hunters had ever shined, in a way that made you feel welcome and safe, the way they always were when one of the hunters, or what Garth referred to as his 'wayward sons/daughters' found their way 'home'.

Ben started into a telling of the story of how the ghost of an old house had come back to haunt the ancestors of the murderer who had killed him. He finished after his salt and burn of the bones and then decided it was again his turn to ask a question.

"Hey Garth, have you gotten any word on… him?" Garth froze and his eyes went misty as he mind drifted to the person Ben had asked about, his face falling.

"…no. I'm sorry man, but no one has heard from him in years." Garth replied, fingering whatever it was that was on the chain nervously through his shirt, Ben could tell that it was small and cylindrical.

"Sorry, it's just you were the last one to have any contact with him." Garth nodded at this, knowing it was true. "…Can you tell me the story again? How you remember it?" Garth's adam's apple bobbed up and down and took a nervous gulp.

"I wasn't actually there you know, it's more of a story, a legend, no one really knows for sure what happened." Ben continued to stare at Garth with his wide, pleading eyes and eventually a sigh escaped the older man's mouth."Fine. Just give me a second to orient myself."

"Sam and Dean Winchester were some of the best hunters in the world, and probably the best men with the purest of intentions on Earth. When Dean was just four years old Azazel visited his six month old younger brother Sam and dripped some of his blood into Sam's body, and then when their mother came in to check on Sam, Azazel killed her by burning her on the ceiling, and Dean had to come and in and carry Sam out of the Fire.

"After that their father trained them like soldiers, they grew up like Hunters, but Sam never wanted that life, so he left for college, but he realized he couldn't have that kind of a normal life when his girlfriend Jessica burned on the ceiling and Dean once again had to carry him out of the fire."

"That started the two of them hunting together. They were all they had, especially after John died, and they stuck to each other through everything; demon blood, curses, hellhounds, trials, and through the many deaths of those close to them, and after some time their duo became a trio once the angel Cas decided to join them. But then Metatron came into the scene and banished all the angels from Heaven."

"So then behind Dean's back Cas and Sam hatched a plan, and after much preparation they put it in action. Cas got back into Heaven, found the automatic recall button, and sent all the Angels back into Heaven, locking them in afterwards, so that they could never walk the Earth again. Sam likewise went into the depth of Hell and closed the gates shut, taking all the demons with him and locking himself behind those brimstone gates, now trapped in a fire his older brother could never come in to carry him out of."

"And Dean… Dean was left on Earth, choosing neither Heaven nor Hell, just left with more of the same, except now in a world safe of all Demons and Angels. He came to me a few days later, on a motorcycle, so I can only assume that he gave away the Impala, too many memories. He gave me a cell phone, told me it would only ring if he really needed help, told me to keep my nose clean, stay out of trouble, gave me a hug, and then left."

"And that was the last anyone has ever heard of the infamous Dean Winchester." Garth finished, rubbing away the tears that had formed in his eyes.

Ben nodded. He didn't know why he loved the story so much, not like in a sadistic way, it was just a good story, and he always felt like he could relate to Dean, like he knew the man on a personal level. But that was ridiculous, right? I mean, all Hunters, especially young ones, must've felt like that, seen the Winchesters as their idols; he was just like them, wasn't he?

This is the one point where Ben really starts to wonder why he started hunting.

oOo

Claire Novak led a normal life. She had graduated from high school, been there and done that with College, but it was at this point in her life she felt like she was having a major identity crisis. Who was she really? The girl that had ignored Heaven's call? A used up and forgotten vessel, like a neglected glove or something? But one question plagued her mind more than others; was she just the girl that had forgotten and given up on the father that had saved her?

Well no more, she thought to herself was she put her long blonde hair into a braid, her blue eyes scanning her bags to make sure she had everything she needed. This is where it ends. She was going to go out there, and she didn't know how, but she was going to find her father, or Castiel, it didn't matter to her, but she was going to find him, and finally get some freaking closure.

oOo

Jesse Turner nervously wiped his hands on his pants, but that just caused a plant to explode somewhere off to his right, dang it. Years ago, back when he was younger and naïve, he had thought he could escape this by isolating himself on a remote island. And for a time he could, and then mysteriously after that his powers seemed to disappear, as if they had never been there. Then he lived a relatively normal life, because he as normal, and perfectly okay with this.

Jesse ran a hand through his shaggy hair nervously, trying to stop the tree somewhere behind him from shaking. Just recently they had come back, with full, out of control force, and he knew he needed help. So he knew what he needed to do, he needed to find those two men. They had seemed nice, and could understand him. Surely if he found them they could help.

So Jesse Turner, the anti-christ, set out to find and locate the Winchesters.

**oOo**

** there it is, tell me what you guys think, should I continue this, keep going, give up? Please tell me, I love feedback, good or critiquing. **


	2. Claire, meet Ben

"Hey sweet cheeks, how about you head home with me tonight?" Claire Novak shrunk away from the man, his breath heavily laced with the smell of alcohol. She had figured the best place to start to look for her dad would be to find a hunter, she was pretty sure that the two men that had been with him had been called hunters, and where do hunters hang out? Bars, she guessed.

Except now she was being molested by this gross man.

"Get away from me." She said as she tried to walk away from him and hit rotting teeth, but he reached a hand out towards he, and she shrunk away from the cracked skin and broken nails. She felt somebody approach from behind her, and frozen as she felt whoever it was wrap an arm around her.

"There you are, darling, I've been looking everywhere for you!" She managed to turn her head to see who it was. She didn't know the man, hadn't ever seen him before in her life. He was a few inches taller than herself with dark brown hair that was shortly cut. He was glaring at the man infront of her. "Hey, were you messing around with baby?" He challenged the man, glaring at him. Luckily, the man that had been flirting with her wasn't the kind that would fight for his prize, and he pretty much turned and ran with his tail between his legs.

After he left the man who had saved her turned her around so that she was facing him and looked her up and down carefully, like he was assessing the damage.

"Hey, are you okay?" Claire could only nod mutely as she noticed for the first time that he was actually pretty… hot. "Hey, my name's Ben." He released his hold on her and stuck out a hand.

"Claire." She replied, remembering that she wasn't just some damsel in distress, she was the girl who had taken seven years of karate after the whole vessel for an angel incident, she had just never… used it. She reached her hand out and gripped his, Ben's calloused hand practically swallowing her small, smooth hand. "Um, thank you." She said.

"Not a problem." Ben said, but Claire noticed that he seemed to stare at her for a little too long, not like he was checking her out, but more like he was trying to figure something out about her. "What's a little thing like you doing here anyway?" He asked,.

"What, a girl can't just go to a bar without be objectified?" She asked, her stance defiant but her face a bright red. Ben just gave a bark of laughter.

"Well, counting on how you dealt with that guy over there, you certainly aren't used to it." HE thumbed behind him in the general direction of the sleeze bag from earlier.

"I'm actually trying to find somebody, or at least a certain kind of somebody, I'm sure you can't help." She gave a small smile and turned to leave.

"Oh, really?" Ben raised one of his eyebrows. "Unlike you, I'm pretty familiar with bars, and I know that whatever or whoever you're looking for is trouble if you're searching a bar for them." He said and Claire sighed.

"You're probably right, but I need their help. There's someone special to me that I gave up on, and I need to try and make it right." She replied, looking off to the side. "You're gonna think I'm crazy, but I'm trusting you, Ben, because you seem at least halfway decent. Do you know any hunters?" Claire expected a confused look to overcome his features and for Ben to tell her no, he didn't like hunting that much, maybe she should check a gun show or something. But instead his eyes lit up.

"It's your luck day, Claire, I'm Ben Braedon, and I just happen to be a Hunter." He gave a comical bow to her. "Now who is it you need to find?" Claire shifted nervously. She remembered that last time she had been taken over by Castiel, she could hear his thoughts and emotions, just like he could feel hers. He had been afraid, a cautious, his family was hunting him down, Demons were hunting him too… what if he was still in trouble? She couldn't just expose him if he was in hiding.

"I- I can't tell you. He might be in trouble, I don't know what I was thinking." She said, turned her face away from his in shame.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on there. I'm sure we can arrange a different deal, but only if you're okay with it, I wouldn't want to do anything that might make you uncomfortable. Hunting takes you all over the place, and you run into other Hunters, or other people that know that truth, and hear rumors and such, if you want to you could come with me for a few hunts, see if you can find any trace of… whoever you're looking for."

Claire thought this over. It really was her best option. Her mom already knew she was leaving for a trip, just not the details, and she always had her swiss army knife in her pocket and the moves Sensei had taught her if Ben turned out not to be good. This was her best chance.

"Okay, I'll meet you back here tomorrow, 3:00 sharp. I'll have my stuff, you get your car, and if you try anything…" Ben put his hands up in mock surrender.

"I got it, see you tomorrow." He started to leave but them stopped himself and turned to face Claire again. "Oh, and here's my number." He gave Claire a wink, and then was gone.

Claire tried to think about what was so familiar about Ben. He was nothing like Castiel, but there had been those two men that had been with him and had checked her over after Castiel leapt from her back into her dad. The shorter one had acted kind of like Ben, or Ben had acted kind of like him. But she doubted they were related, the man had hardly seemed like the kind to settle down and raise a son.

oOo

That night Ben lay down on his hard-as-cardboard bed in his old motel. He was trying to figure out why he had been so willing and eager to help that girl out. As soon as he had walked up to her he had thought there seemed to be something familiar about her, like a faint aura radiating off of her. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but for some reason it seemed familiar to him, and it seemed to tickle at something in the back of his mind.

Ben shook his head to clear away the thoughts. It didn't matter anyway; there wasn't any backing out at this point, he had already said that he'd take her along, and who knows, maybe she would end up being a key player in being part of finding out about his past, or whatever it was that had really gotten him to start hunting.

oOo

Jesse had isolated himself off a few days ago, he had stumbled across an old abandoned cabin in the middle of nowhere. His head hurt, and with every move something happened around him. He didn't want to hurt anybody. He wasn't sure how he was going to find the Winchesters, but he had to come up with a way soon, it was getting worse and worse and he was having a harder and harder time controlling it.

Jesse felt a tug in his gut that wrenched through his stomach and caused him to double over, clenching his mid section. Shortly after that a force felt like it was trying to push itself out of his skull and rip apart his brain. A scream came unbidden from his mouth and he was dimly aware of the windows and everything glass in the house shattering and the woods walls beginning to splinter, the smell of fire and brimstone overwhelmed his senses.

And then just like that, it was gone.

Jesse slowly got up, the pain leaving no after effect on him, as if it had never been there. He shakily took a breath, knowing that if anything his mission had just become even direr than it was before. Something big was happening; someone was trying to do something, something that was definitely not good. If he could only get the Winchesters, surely they could save the world again.

He was the anti-christ. There was no way could save anything.

oOo

**Yeah, well I'm really caught up in this idea so I wrote yet another chapter, ehre and ready for you. Two days in a row, woot!**


End file.
